Laboratorium Kimia
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Petualangan yang Chanyeol usulkan akan memberikan mimpi buruk pada Sehun dan Yixing malam ini. Mungkin sebaiknya Sehun menutup mulut Chanyeol saja tadi dan memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan musik bersama Yixing. EXO. Sehun. Komedi. Humor. Friendship. R&R.


Sekolah di hari Senin. Bagi yang lain hari ini adalah hari yang terburuk mengingat hampir semua orang membenci hari Senin. Bagiku? Semua hari sama saja. Toh juga, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan guru di sekolah. Mereka semua sama saja, masuk beberapa menit, lalu keluar tak lupa memberi kami pelajaran mandiri. Lebih baik, aku belajar di rumah. Toh, Kak Luhan adalah mahasiswa yang pintar. Bukan berarti aku tidak pintar! Tapi yah…aku sedikit malas.

Kelas berukuran sedang yang diisi 25 murid ini tergolong bersih. Tapi ributnya bukan main. Yah, tipikal kelas sekolah menengah atas.

Aku duduk di bangku nomor 3 di dekat dinding. Bangku yang letaknya lumayan strategis mengingat sangat dekat dengan jendela. Jadi, aku bisa melihat seluruh sekolah dari sini. Kadang, aku bisa mengusili murid yang sedang berolahraga dengan melempar sampah kertas dari atas sini. Memang itu salah satu hobiku.

Sekarang adalah jam pelajarannya Bu Kim. Tapi lihat saja sekarang, anak laki-laki heboh bermain, sedang yang perempuan juga sibuk dengan gosipnya. Bukan apa apa, ini semua karena Bu Kim sekarang sedang izin tidak masuk melahirkan anak pertama.

Sedang aku? Aku menyendiri dengan laptopku sembari mengunyah permen karet rasa jeruk.

"Sehun!" Panggil seseorang padaku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol sedang melambai heboh di sudut ruangan bersama teman temannya.

Aku tersenyum kecut dan kembali ke permainanku.

Bruk!

Seseorang duduk di depanku.

"Sehun, ayo bergabung." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menurunkan laptopku sedikit. Oh, tidak. Dia menyentuhnya!

Aku menggeser tangannya dari laptopku dan melihatnya.

"Bergabung kemana?"

"Itu. Kami ada kabar baru."

Oh, benar. Tidak hanya murid wanita saja yang bergosip tapi murid pria juga. Dunia hampir terbalik kurasa.

"Lanjut aja. Aku masih main."

"Oh, ayolah."

Chanyeol memang tipikal pria heboh nan cerewet yang suka menarik narik tangan orang. Makanya sekarang dia menarik narik tanganku.

Aku menghela napas dan menyerah memilih ikut dengannya.

"Tahu gak? Changmin, senior kita itu, ternyata gay!" Bisik Baekhyun sambil menatap satu per satu dengan mata sipitnya. Aku yang masih mengunyah permen karet lebih memilih duduk di samping Yixing yang notabene tidak banyak omong dan juga cerdas. Selain jago menari dia juga bisa bermain gitar. Dia adalah pria kalem, sama sepertiku.

"Serius?!" Kini Jongdae menyahut. Mungkin karena suaranya yang melengking kini beberapa anak perempuan menoleh penasaran.

"Sudah official dengan Yunho, ketua klub basket." Lanjut Baekhyun tersenyum seolah apa yang dikatakannya sangat menarik.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku malas di samping Yixing yang sedari tadi mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya.

Yixing menoleh padaku dan menawarkan sebelah earphone padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan menerimanya.

Lagu Lifehouse mengalun di telingaku. Aku menoleh.

"Kau suka Lifehouse juga?" Tanyaku.

"Begitulah. Kau juga?"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan yang masih heboh dengan topik Changmin, si ketua Osis yang ternyata seorang gay.

"Eh, aku ada cerita lain."

Semua menoleh menatap Jongdae.

"Katanya labor kimia berhantu." Sambungnya. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Lagi-lagi topik klise mengenai sekolah berhantu. Oh ayolah, hantu itu tidak nyata. Mereka yang melihat hanya berdelusi karena kebanyakan nonton film horor.

"Oh, kalau itu aku juga tahu. Soalnya penjaga sekolah kita dua hari yang lalu melihat hal menyeramkan dari sana." Chanyeol membesarkan matanya.

"Apa itu?!"

"Kerangka manusia berpindah sendiri!"

"Huwaaaa!!!" Jongin yang sedari tadi bersandar diam sembari terus menguap, kini berteriak menggila dan hampir terjungkang ke belakang. Bikin kaget saja.

"Beneran?!" Sangsi Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan Jongdae.

"Aku gak percaya." Kata Kris yang biasanya paling malas bicara. Pria super tinggi berwajah stoic itu biasanya memilih untuk menyeruput soda kalengan dari pada ikut bicara.

"Ini beneran lho. Anak kelas sebelah yang mendengarnya langsung dari penjaga sekolah." Kata Jongdae meyakinkan.

"Tetap saja. Hantu itu gak ada. Paling juga, ada yang iseng memindahkannya."

Aku mengangguk pelan mendengar pendapat Kris.

Eh? Sejak kapan aku menyimak?

"Kalau gitu gimana kalau kita buktikan saja." Usul Chanyeol, si pemberi ide buruk. Pria itu selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kurasa lebih baik dia diam, sebab mana ada yang mau-

"Oke."

Aku melepas earphoneku dan duduk tegap menatap aneh ke arah Jongdae.

"Aku setuju aja." Tambah Baekhyun yang diikuti anggukan Kris.

Aku tersenyum pelan dan lebih memilih mengabaikan sampah yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kenapa juga aku ikut mendengarkan? Benar benar gak ada guna. Kurasa suara Lifehouse lebih baik ketimbang mendengarkan mereka.

"Yixing, kau ikut kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yixing mengacungkan jempolnya tenang.

"Yixing?" Gumamku pelan agak sedikit tak percaya. Kenapa pria ini juga ikut ikutan setuju sih?! Kupikir aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, ternyata-

"Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ha? Aku?"

"Iya, ikut kan? Atau jangan bilang kau takut?"

Sialan! Siapa bilang aku takut?! Asal tahu saja aku gak percaya dengan yang begituan.

"Gak penting, aku gak ikut." Ucapku santai.

"Oh Sehun…kau takut ya? Mengaku sajalah!" Kekeh Jongdae yang-oh sialan! Suara anak itu nyaring sekali! Beberapa murid menoleh padaku. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terkikik sembari berbisik dengan temannya.

"Aku gak takut. Oke, aku ikut." Balasku demi harga diriku.

"Oke, nanti malam jam 11 kita kumpul di depan sekolah." Usul Baekhyun.

Lho? Jongin kok gak ditanya sih?

"Tunggu, Jongin bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, dia sih memang penakut. Diajak pun percuma, menyusahkan saja." Kekeh Jongdae. Sedang Jongin menguap tak peduli dan lebih memilih tidur berbantalkan meja. Benar benar tak adil! Kenapa waktu Jongin yang dibilang penakut, tak ada satu murid pun yang menoleh?! Diskriminasi sosial dan mental ini namanya!

Aku bersandar di atas sofa dengan wajah masam sembari menatap jam dinding yang terus berdetak mendekati jam 11 malam. Seluruh ruangan terasa heboh hanya karena kak Luhan. Pria itu kini memutuskan untuk memasak cemilan malam untuk dirinya karena ada pertandingan bola sejam lagi. Seharusnya aku juga ikut menonton dan bukannya pergi ke sekolah malam malam! Aku marah!

"Sehun, malam ini pertandingan Barcelona dan Madrid lho. Kau benar-benar gak mau nonton?" Tanya Luhan sembari terus memotong motong cokelat untuk dilelehkan nantinya.

Aku meliriknya tajam.

"Kak, sejujurnya dari hatiku yang paling dasar, aku mau menonton bola. Tapi…"

"Iya iya, kakak tahu. Nanti kakak rekam kan pertandingannya."

"Beneran?"

"Asal belikan bubble tea cokelat besok." Kekehnya. Aku mengumpat pelan. Memang butuh kantung kesabaran jumbo memiliki kakak seperti iblis. Memang penderitaanku seolah tak pernah berakhir!

"Sekarang bersiaplah. Kenapa masih pakai celana pendek begitu?" Tanya kak Luhan.

"Ck! Iya iya!"

Aku memutuskan untuk menaiki sepeda saja sebab berjalan malam-9malam menuju sekolah bukan ide yang bagus. Bukan karena aku takut, tapi yah…hanya mempersingkat waktu saja. Berjaga jaga kalau kalau mereka ternyata tidak datang.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku agak cepat dan berhenti di depan gerbang.

"Psst! Sehun!" Ada yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang berjongkok di balik tumbuhan yang tumbuh di sekitar pagar sekolah.

"Sehun! Cepat kesini!"

Aku buru-buru membawa sepedaku dan ikut bersembunyi bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" Bisikku.

"Penjaga sekolah hampir menemukan ku tadi."

"Mana yang lainnya?"

"Sudah di dalam. Ayo lewat sini, letak aja sepedamu disini. Gak bakal kelihatan." Katanya.

Kami berenam berjalan dengan diam sambil membawa senter kecil menuju labor kimia lantai 3.

Sekolah sangat gelap. Bahkan bulan pun tidak muncul ditutupi awan mendung. Ditambah lagi lorong sekolah yang benar benar angker. Di sana sini yang bisa kulihat hanyalah siluet-siluet pintu dan bayangan kami sendiri. Benar-benar gelap.

"Lihat, tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Kris.

"Kita belum sampai Kris. Tahan dulu komentarmu." Sanggah Jongdae.

Tulisan Laboratorium Kimia terpampang jelas di papan kecil di atas pintu. Beberapa jendela ditutup oleh gorden sedang lainnya sedikit terbuka menampakkan si objek utama, kerangka putih gading yang katanya bisa berpindah sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita tunggu dan lihat saja dari sini." Usul Chanyeol.

Aku bersandar di dinding seberang sembari menatap kerangka itu dari sini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri paling dekat dengan jendela dan bersiap untuk lari kalau kalau kerangka itu hidup sendiri. Kris dan Jongdae juga ikut berdiri di dekat jendela satunya yang juga tidak ditutupi gorden. Sedang Yixing, pria itu berjalan pelan ke arahku sembari mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya.

"Mau dengar?" Tawarnya. Aku mengangguk dan mendengar lagu Drunk – Ed Sheeran.

Satu jam tiga puluh menit kami menunggu namun tak ada yang terjadi. Bahkan Baekhyun sedari tadi menguap sambil menyeka air mata. Sedang Chanyeol berdiri agak santai sekarang dan memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kan? Ayo pulang saja." Kata Kris.

"Gak, belum. Sekarang masih jam setengah satu." Kukuh Jongdae.

"Siapa disana?!"

Oh sialan! Lain kali jangan biarkan Jongdae bicara dengan suara melengkingnya.

Kami berderap cepat entah kemana karena baru saja penjaga sekolah berteriak garang. Kurasa dia masih berada di belakang mengejar kami. Benar-benar ide yang buruk! Kalau tertangkap, aku bersumpah akan menyiksa Chanyeol si pemberi ide gila ini.

Aku berlari menuju tangga tapi tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik entah oleh siapa. Tubuhku limbung ke samping dan menabrak tubuh seseorang.

"Akh!" Mataku terbuka dan menatap Yixing sedang berdiri di sebelahku sembari menempelkan jarinya di mulutnya.

Oh, ternyata kami sedang bersembunyi di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Lho? Mana yang lain?

"Hei! Berhenti!" Suara garang penjaga sekolah terdengar semakin menjauh dan langkah beratnya menggema di lorong tangga. Untung aku tidak jadi kesana.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanyaku pada Yixing yang masih tampak tenang. Perlahan kami keluar dari bilik dan berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandi.

"Entahlah, kurasa kita terpencar. Mungkin ada yang lari ke lantai dua."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memastikan semuanya aman.

"Ayo, kita ke labor kimia lagi. Kurasa mereka juga berkumpul di sana." Usulku.

Langkah kami bergema pelan di sepanjang koridor dan tak ada satupun dari kami yang berani menyalakan senter. Toh, bulan sudah kembali muncul dan kami bisa melihat kemana kami berjalan.

Sesampainya di sana, Yixing memicingkan matanya ke arah jendela laboratorium dan memegang tanganku erat.

"Ada apa Xing?" Tanyaku dan ikut menatap ke jendela.

Oh Tuhan! Sejak kapan kerangka manusia itu berdiri di depan jendela menghadap kami?! Aku yakin pintu labor sudah di kunci dan di gembok! Tapi…tapi…kenapa…

Aku terperangah dan mundur perlahan sebelum berlari bersama Yixing menuju gerbang sekolah dengan cepat tanpa mengkhawatirkan apakah kami akan tertangkap kalau berlari heboh begini. Yang penting sekarang, kami ingin menjauh sejauh jauhnya dari sini. Kami mau pulang! Tak sudi lagi menyetujui ajakan berpetualang di sekolah tengah malam. Sialan! Kurasa bayangan kejadian tadi akan bertahan sekitar seminggu bahkan lebih di benakku. Benar-benar sial!

Besoknya, tak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran mitos itu selain aku, Yixing, dan mungkin penjaga sekolah yang katanya sudah mengalaminya pertama kali. Tak ada satu pun dari aku dan Yixing yang berniat membuka mulut karena kami pikir cukup kami saja yang tahu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk meminimalisir gosip yang nantinya tersebar.

Meski begitu, aku tetap gak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu...

Jongin berguling dan-

Jduk!

"Akh!" Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang tadi menabrak kaki meja.

Jongin membuka matanya sedikit dan menggeser barang-barang yang menghalangi ruangnya untuk tidur.

"mengganggu saja." Gerutu Jongin pelan sembari menyamankan tubuhnya di karpet tebal lantai laboratorium kimia...

Yap, Jongin baru saja memindahkan barang-barang yang membuat ruang tidurnya terganggu, termasuk kerangka manusia yang kini berada di dekat jendela.

Jongin mengabaikan segalanya agar dia bisa tidur, termasuk ibunya yang selalu mengomel karena anaknya tidak pulang lagi malam ini. Beliau sudah lelah mengomeli Jongin si tukang tidur.

Note from author:

Read and Review yah reader-nim. Kamsahamnida


End file.
